


Nothing but us and the money

by Aesthetic_Iwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Aesthetic_Iwaizumi
Summary: wow this took too long to write, but I finally out! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyciel/gifts).



> wow this took too long to write, but I finally out! Enjoy!

This wasn’t something that Iwaizumi expected to happen to him…. No he didn’t. He was flat out lying to himself when he said that to himself. Hell, he’d be lying if he said that he was okay with this He wasn’t.. Not at first at least. Who would want to be a bank for someone who just sat around his house as he worked day and night. But now that he was in that situation… He didn’t mind it now that time had passed since his ‘roommate’ came to live with him. He didn’t mind it at all now actually. He enjoyed the life while it was still his. It wasn’t going to go away however. His little roommate was quite happy with expensive dinners and parties. Hajime couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoyed them either though. He also loved a lot of other things he did with his roommate… His roommate was a man named Oikawa Tohru. He and Oikawa were now very fond of each other despite the previous topic of Iwaizumi working day and night. That was quite the literal statement if you thought it was a hyperbole. 

Though from all this talk, you might have pieces together what Oikawa was to Iwaizumi and vice versa. If not, then it will be told. Iwaizumi Hajime was a huge business owner of his family’s company that basically helped with a lot of imports and exports of goods from all of the major cities. He was also Oikawa’s provider, aka his sugar daddy. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly on board for it, but oh well. Here he was, having sex with the boy that basically did nothing but shop, eat, and sleep all the time. As you can guess by Iwaizumi’s title, Oikawa was Iwaizumi’s sugar baby. Oikawa was currently unemployed due to an incident at his last job. Nothing too major, he was just fired for doing something that wasn’t necessarily professional. 

Currently, Oikawa was lying on a pool float, tanning his back as Iwaizumi took it upon himself tp grill meat for, one his parents, and two a few CEOs he was friends with. So basically guests. They all had arrived before the given time, which got them a front row seat to see Oikawa basking in the sun. He was napping like a fat cat wound on the windowsill. Thankfully, everyone brought over swimsuits to join him in relaxing in the cool pool. The days have been fairly hot to be able to finally get a day to themselves in a cool, relaxing place for the few hours they were staying. The soft breeze and chatter was one that calmed Iwaizumi most, along with the sizzle of meat as he got the perfect set of grill marks on the meat. He was a true grillmaster as his friends called him. He bit his lip as he looked beside him to see his father. They looked very much alike, but Iwaizumi got most of his features from his mother. Sharp green eyes mirrored Iwaizumi’s as they sat in somewhat silence. He never felt disappointed or awkward when his father did this. It was just how they greeted each other. There were no words ever needed. 

Soon the older man grunted and grinned lightly at his son. “How’s my boy doing? Is the business still going as smoothly as you said it was the last time?” he asked. His voice was an octave or two lower that Iwaizumi’s. Despite being as old as he, he still looked rather young. He was still very athletic and still ran like a young person. He and his son were sort of like workout buddies though Bokuto often joined Hajime too. Bokuto joined him more often than his father though. Bokuto was supposed to his rival, but the petty things were worked out throughout college when the two were dormmates for a year. They loved working out and eating food. Food was basically their bonding mechanism. Not including their love for rough sex and kinks. They don’t talk about that however… Only because a lot happened during college and a lot of things they promised not to talk about… But that isn’t the point right now. The point of this is to answer the question.

“The work is fine. We’ve been doing more and more exports which earned us more money than last year.” he shrugged a bit. The shrug was so strange to male’s father.

“Isn’t that supposed to be something you should be happy about?” he asked.

“Should I be? I mean, I’m missing out on work right now, so wouldn’t I be losing money right now?” Hajime questioned.

“I suppose that’s true. But you need rest, Zoomi. Your mother is taking over for the next three weeks, so I would advise you to either go to your other job, or pamper your kitten while he’s still needy for you.” he spoke as he patted Hajime’s back gently. Though that statement didn’t make sense to Iwaizumi at the time. He hated the thought of losing that one person that had been living with him for the last year. He hummed as he hummed and continued to cook once more. The food was done and soon the guests were feeding eating happily and chatting. Oikawa was eating off Iwaizumi’s plate and slipping his hand between his sugar daddy’s thighs. That meant one thing that Iwaizumi wasn’t willing to give at the moment. The sound of Oikawa softly whimpering in his ear wasn’t weird, but it was annoying. 

Hajime had to pinch the male a few times before he stopped and went back to eating his dinner. He soon left, however, to go off to answer his door where a camera crew awaited him. He had forgotten about this little session that he agreed to do with them. But it was kind of convenient for him since everyone else was leaving anyway. They took foods and desserts that were set out for them to have. They weren’t necessarily going to wait for their boss and son wouldn’t wait for Iwaizumi’s paparazzi to go away which meant that they would leave and talk later. 

The photography crew came in and caught Hajime with a grin. With a soft grunt, he nodded for them to follow him with Oikawa on their tails. He knew what they wanted honestly. They weren’t hard to read. He whistled as he stepped into his bedroom, slowly stripping on as he got to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, tight briefs hugging his ass and hips. The water flowed down and made the bathroom steamy before his underwear were pushed off. It wasn’t something they hadn’t seen before so no one was really embarrassed about their current state anyway. Oikawa was there to watch, biting his lip as he watched that man. That man that now belonged to him only. The photographers had moved, the water cascading down Iwaizumi’s body as he gave them their pose of what people saw him as. A dominant sugar daddy. Only one thing was right in that title. Iwaizumi was sugar daddy yes… But boy, this man was a very submissive man. To Oikawa he was so submissive that it was almost ridiculous. He told them to leave not long after, finishing his shower after ten minutes. He came back, pushing passed the group to get into his closet. He was quick to put on a suit without a tie. His hair was dried and soon one of the photographer’s assistance came, leading him into his office where he was sat down in a leather seat. He saw Oikawa sit on the arm rest, all dolled up and fine as usual. The assistant turned Iwaizumi’s head to her, doing his makeup and making his hair go back to the nice spiky look that it usually had. She then proceeded to give Iwaizumi a glass of Johnny Walker, leaving the shot not long after. With the glass of whiskey in his hand, he sighed as he moved, resting his arms on the rest, the had with the glass was up, hands holding it loosely. His other arm was behind Oikawa. Oikawa’s head was turned a bit toward Iwa’s to look at him with a smile. Iwaizumi’s face ha a sexy seriousness to it, and soon the picture was taken. Many of the were taken. 

All Iwaizumi did was sit and soon he shooed them away when they were done. The photographers were a nuisance. Taking a photo for hottest trillionaire, and sugar daddy was a stupid thing to want to talk about in the well-known magazines, but women and men enjoyed reading that stuff. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. He did that actually after he finished up his Johnny Walker and got into his boxers with Oikawa cuddling him. The fell asleep that night watching Godzilla 2. It wasn’t such a bad night at least. It was warm and the feeling of another body on Iwaizumi’s was so comforting. Oikawa adored nights like these only because in the morning, he was able to do things the Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to stop thinking of. The fact that Oikawa now had Iwaizumi to himself, due to the fact that he was temporarily fired, made the brunette elated… Now he had to put his plans into action.. To do the things that he had always wanted to do to his submissive lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which we learn more about Iwaizumi Hajime's life.

The two men met out during high school. Hajime was rather nerdy, the stereotypical kind of nerd you’d see in any high shcool, glasses, braces. He was a little on the chubby side too, being non athletic during the time. He worked on academics, and was bullied mercilessly by most of the jocks and cheerleaders. Oikawa would join in from time to time to fit in, but he’d make it up to Hajime when they walked home. Oikawa had never seen Hajime cry before. Not even when they were younger. He was always tough and never showed many emotions unless it came to good grades. He was always so focused, his parents were so hard on him when it came to schooling. His mother babied him though since his gpa was already so high in general, Hajime was never someone to have any interactions. He was busy with student council, running clubs, and maintaining his leisure moments with learning languages or getting homework done two months ahead of the deadline. Oikawa rarely visited him because of it. Hajime forced him out any other time. His father didn’t approve of the brunette, saying his was a bad influence on his son because he partied and sometimes smelled like weed. But Hajime was a little defiant. You can’t keep an animal caged up forever after all.

But even so, Iwaizumi was still as loyal to his parents as any other A+ student. His last year of high school was where Hajime pushed him to really get in shape. The constant thought of looking ugly, and being told he was unloveable due to his size was making him feel so low. His mother put him in counseling and in the process, his father helped him get on a diet. By the very end of his high school, Hajime had a gpa of 9.2. The boy was very much so respected by everyone. He had done volleyball that year too and lost more weight than he had intended on losing. However, it was a good thing that he did, he overachieved his goal. A week before prom, he started wearing contacts, and got his braces taken off. He put makeup on, covering up his freckles. He felt ugly with them on his face decorated with mix of sun freckles and normal freckles he was born with. Now was the kid was adored and well known. He was always caring to lowerclassmen, normally hanging around them or even Oikawa because he related to them better that most of the kids his age. 

Hajime was more than happy with himself. He didn’t mind People’s talk when it came down to his looks. It hurt sometimes with the comments. He didn’t really want to be praised, but he also didn’t want to be glorified for his body. 

By the time Hajime had gotten into college, he was at another low. His health wasn’t the best. He ate and slept little, but was able to pay for all the necessary things to actually keep him stable. He was a rich kid after all, he also had a job so he was able to do another he’d ever need to to survive. It was work and school that was making him so bad. Hajime was a workaholic. He basically lived off caffeine until his body made him sleep because of all the stress and lack of sleep. Hajime had lost contact with basically everyone he knew. HIs parents would call him ro get a voice box saying his number was no longer in service. He never talked to his classmates and stopped going to therapy. His life was collapsing under him every single day. Whenever he heard the soft tik-tok of the clocks, he felt as it were mocking him, telling him he wasn’t good enough to succeed in life. It would whispers discouraging words. That was how he got his first dog. He wasn’t allowed to ever have pets, this was his new found love with animals. His therapy dog was taken with him everywhere. He bought the dog as a pup, and he let her run about the apartment. She was potty trained and knew when to tell Hajime it was time to eat by ringing this bell he had gotten. She was his everything and Hajime loved her too. She was his, and he was hers. Her name was Nana. 

Hajime slowly got better, but was still quite a mess when he was under pressure. He took Nana to school, holding her gently.. She was well known by then, the teacher didn’t mind her running around a bit since she’d always come back to Hajime. Hajime was still a very engaged student, always scoring high and striving to get high if he were to get lower marks. He was a student of character and hard work even if he rarely talked. His senior year of college he finally got the guts to actually visit everyone back in Miyagi. Memories flooded back to him, taking him to the bitter-sweet moments he had with his school life, and the most sweet moments he had with tooru, like their first kiss they had shared under the fireworks during on of the spring festivals they attended every year as children. He sighed as he knocked on the door of his parents house. Before he knew, Hajime was crying into his mother’s shirt as she hugged him tightly. His father was working at the time, even if he was ill at the time. He and Hajime loved to work, to keep themselves busy from the constant fear of overthinking the things that mean most to them, doubting their ability to comprehend the feeling of love that someone offers them if the main thing they overthink. They know what love feels like, they know what it sound and looks like.. But they never know if it’s real or if it’s fantasy. The reality of it all is very bitter-sweet. Hajime knew that much..

By the ongoing days, Hajime was reconnected with friends and family, by their ties weren’t as tight as they used to be. He found Tohru with some guy who was abusing him. Hajime would tell him to get away from the man, but that didn’t exactly work out. When he did get away was when he started hanging out with Hajime and the gang of former third years on their old volleyball team. Even then, Hajime wasn’t okay but neither were any of them. Matsukawa had moved in with Hajime that year after finding out they were going to college with each other. They were planning to be together for awhile since they both were getting to their doctor’s degree. Hajime supported Mattsun with his school funds while Mattsun saved up and planned to repay Hajime. Despite not wanting to be repaid, Mattsun still made him go to Hawaii with him as an early birthday present. They posted photos of each other on their instagrams and went back home to their school life and another birthday party for Hajime since he had basically left for a week.

The years rolled by and soon Hajime was graduating from his from his eight years of college with Matsukawa. Nana sat with them, though Hajime knew she wasn’t doing well. He smiled a bit as pat her head at graduation. He stood and gave his acceptance speech and a bit about the challenges he faced. He was twenty-five years old, getting all this recognition and praise was good and all, but he let Mattsun soak up all of the rest which was quite a lot. At the very end of the ceremony, he had took pictures and said his goodlucks to all his subordinates. He and mattsun took their degrees and such to the car and drove to the vet. They held hands and got out, letting Nana out to. She looked like she felt, old and tired. She panted, and looked at the boys, remembering all the good times she had, and how good they treated her when she was much younger. She knew what was going to happen, and she was happy to go like that. To go out with her owner their. To see him one last time, to lick his once again. That day was so horrible for Hajime. He cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore. Matsukawa was there for him no matter how much it hurt him too. That day, Hajime and Issei had ended up going out to eat with some friends, who soon found out about Nana. They had chatted and ate, getting a little drunk in the process. When Hajime and Issei went home, Hajime didn’t quite remember what happened. Only short fragments were left in him memory. He remember the unbearable ache in his body, hot and sweaty. He remember making out in his best friend’s bed, holding him so close, afraid to let go. He remembered soft moans and calls, but to him it wasn’t clear on who he was calling. He didn’t even know there was another person was in the room with them. But when Hajime had woken up, everything was quite clear that he had had sex with his Issei. It was bad, but they were awkward with each other, not sure how exactly to talk about the matter, so they excused it and went back to their odd friendship. When they found their dream job, they would often pass their college, and there stood proudly was a statue of Iwaizumi with Nana in his arms, grinning happily. That was the happiest day of his life. It even had a plaque that had said who and what it was for. It was nice to see something like this despite all the tragedy he had been through.

Time had passed on and Hajime soon inherited his family’s business and money. Well, a good portion of it. He and Issei had kept in touch, but no longer lived together. Hajime wasn’t mad, Issei had reunited with Takahiro after a year. Takahiro was in France at the time, but they were both so happy to be together in the end. Hajime had busied himself with work, along with doing even more studies. He had even gotten an underground business and bought a big part of the red light district, getting a lot of his profits from brothels, and other lewd businesses. In the end, he would support the community. He had gotten the opera house along with the libraries back in shape, supported small family businesses that were in debt. He paid for it, but still let them do as they pleased when it came to goods and services. He didn’t care to own more industries that were really someone else’s. They made better profits with redesigns and new receipts to keep them alive. 

Hajime had met Oikawa outside of Tokyo in a peaceful town. The brunette was poor, but lived well in his flat. He had all he could need to survive and small things to keep him happy. The first night he had found out that Hajime had been staying in town was the night went home early and began conjuring up a plan to go see his childhood friend. Hajime was at an expensive hotel. No one was with him though, this was a private business meeting between two almost illegal companies, undercover companies. Hajime got dressed in a vest suit, nothing too over the top. He sighed as he slicked back his hair and went out. There was little interaction between him and the many people he passed. He would smile to everyone, letting the younger and older women gawk and fawn over the man. He turned to this building, going into a restaurant. It was classy enough for one to dress enough, but still look rather casual in the things they wore. Many people would go there, since the food wasn’t extremely expensive. It was nothing above their yearly income. Hajime was grateful for that much at least. He sat down with a woman who had been waiting for him. She smiled and leaned her elbows against the table. She was the ideal woman for any man. She had a very pretty face, long, black hair, tan skin, an hourglass figure, and had money. But Hajime wasn’t very interested in the woman. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that, but she was merely a trading partner to him. For her, she wanted more to do with Hajime instead of just being business beneficials. She knew that Hajime wouldn’t all it anyway, but no harm in trying right?

“Did you bring the stuff, or are we just going to sit here and pretend that we actually want to have a civilized dinner?” Hajime asked with a soft grin on his handsome face. The women looked up for Hajime’s neck, her green eyes dilating a bit as she looked at him. She took her bottom lips between her pearly white teeth and slid the briefcase under the table to Hajime with her foot.

“Everything you wanted is in there. You came in here empty handed which means you already sent me my present.” She teased once she had let go of her bottom lip. Red wine was poured into the glasses once the waiter had come over. The he did not take their order quite yet. They didn’t mind all that much, Hajime had barely gotten there to actually know what he wanted. He looked down at the briefcase before moving his eyes up to the menu, opening it to find tofu. That’s all he really wanted anyway. He let the woman order grilled meats and side items that they would end up sharing.

“Listen, Miwa, what else exactly do you want from me?” He asked. The woman we know now as Miwa, smirked softly and leaned back in her chair.

“You. You know I’ve wanted you for the past five years we have been working together, but I know that you want a man to please your every need. But at least consider giving lil ol’ me a good lovin’, Iwa~,” she purred softly.

“I’ve considered it many times, and the answer is still a no. I have no interest in women, you know that, darling.” He spoke in a soft purr. He looked to the waiter and ordered for the both of them. Miwa talked to herself out loud, so it wasn’t hard to order food for two people when with her. Hajime looked at her as the waiter took their menus. Hajime sipped his wine and set it down. This woman was so mysterious. She could get any man she wanted, but she wanted a rich homosexual man who was lusting over someone he couldn’t even find. 

They had dinner, taking a walk off to hajime’s hotel room. The briefcase was in Hajime’s large hand, swinging it lightly, not enough to hurt a small child or maybe a grown man’s groin. He smiled to the you woman and left her out to catch her ride as he went up into the hotel. He hummed, noticing that His door was open. He proceeded inside with caution, Hearing soft mewls and moans… He also heard his own name. “Ngh.. Hah.. God hajime..” He heard. He peeked into his bedroom, looking inside. He saw a familiar brown flick and felt his heart race. Hajime froze a bit, saying nothing as he watched. He saw the figure sit up, the lights were off, he only saw the brown flick because of the moon’s light coming in through the patio door. He slowly moved back into the bathroom, turning the knob so that the door wouldn’t click when it closed. He locked the door afterwards, sliding down. He stayed in there silently with the lights off. He heard shuffling of clothes and the clink of a belt. Soon the handle for the bathroom had jiggled. Just the fact that it was locked made it clear that Iwaizumi was home long enough to hear what was going on. Oikawa never let anything go unnoticed afterall. He hummed as he knocked on the door softly. “Come on Iwa-chan. Open the door. I didn’t sneak in here for nothing you know?~” he purred.

Iwaizumi was at that point, vulnerable to that sweet tone, to the sound of Tohru’s low purr. The soft rumbling from his chest that he missed so much that it almost hurt. He slowly turned and unlocked the door for Tohru, moving to let him in. The brunette opened the door and came in, seeing the outline of hajime’s body. He turned on the lights, moving down on top of the male, Hugging him tightly. He took in the smell of light cologne and tofu on his neck, his lips moving up to the green eyed male’s ear with a light smirk of it. 

“I missed you kitten. I bet you missed me more though.” he whispered almost breathlessly. But Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that he missed Oikawa a lot more than he had missed anyone. Hajime blushed and held the man, nuzzling into his shoulder. He could feel Oikawa’s breath against his ear, shudder though he didn’t pull back. He only took comfort in the smell of french vanilla and sweet dark chocolate. Better than the smell of alcohol and weed. He could tell Oikawa had been able to get rid of the habit easily after a certain point. It showed during college when they last hung out. 

“Oikawa where have you been..?” Iwaizumi whispered softly, trembling a bit as he hugged him tightly. There was this faint smell of sex in his shirt that Hajime caught the more he pressed in. Oikawa smiled as He rubbed his lover’s back. He felt tears on his shoulder and he knew then that hajime was crying. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. I just came here to jerk it in your bed then leave. I’d rather us go out and reconnect before we do a backstory on where Tohru Oikawa was.” He spoke. With that, Hajime had to say goodbye to Oikawa and Hajime showered. He look through the contents in the briefcase before he went to sleep, anticipating to see Oikawa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waaay too long to right, and may be confusing, but it'll all tie together when I finish with Tohru's part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I would like to get the second chapter going, but I'll try my hardest to get it posted really soon.


End file.
